Monster
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: What happens when Crowley releases his new weapon upon the Winchester boys. Also what does this mean for her? Will she learn how to live again or will her darker nature overtake her? Can they coexist or will they all kill each other? OCXdean Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from that story they all belong to their proper owners. Only character I own is Katarina._**

* * *

Now I wasn't always a monster. I use to be a normal human girl.  
I was in college, had a ton of friends, and loved my family. I was normal.  
Then my friends one day suggested we should go donate blood.  
Seems like a good contribution to society right? No.  
That's how he found me; Crowley.  
He had his minions working within the donation clinics, testing people's blood.  
Looking for the perfect test subjects and that's how they found me.  
That night I went home, doing my normal routine when demons broke into my home.  
They destroyed everything; the last thing I remembered was a man with black eyes coming towards me.  
Then it all went dark and I lost all my memories.

* * *

**6 years later**

"Katarina, Darling. How are you feeling today?" Crowley's voice echoed out through my cell. I sighed glancing up from the cot that I had pushed against the far wall years ago. Crowley never entered my cell anymore; or at least he hadn't bothered to since the experiments were a success. Maybe he was scared? From what I had gathered I was the only successful test subject. All the others; my friends had died. Something within my DNA helped me survive.

"I could be better. Where's my dinner?" I mumbled glancing up brushing my hair from my eyes. My cell was dark, barley any light filtering in; it almost made me wonder if he could see me as well as I could see him. One of the advantages to his tests; I had perfect night vision. Crowley chuckled from the other side of the door, looking in through a small slot. I could hear ice clinking in a glass from the other side. Rum? More than likely.

"It's coming Darling, We need to talk first. Feeling chatty today?" It wasn't a question, not at all. Crowley never asked for permission he just did it. Once again with holding my food; that's how he got us to cooperate with him. He starved us, teased us with delicious smelling morsels then walk away when we refused his offers. A lot of people caved, some died from starvation. It meant little to Crowley as all he had to do was go out and kidnap other poor souls. Unfortunately I was one of the few who caved and allowed his experiments. I still had the scars.

"What's up?" I grumbled pushing myself up to my feet. The cold cement almost burning the skin on my feet. I can't even remember the last time I was able to wear shoes or socks. There was silence for a moment before a loud sound filled my ears, the lock opening on my door before the heavy metal swung open. I spun as light poured into the room my eyes burning. Crowley chuckled as I blinked before slowly looking up out of the cell. Crowley was standing there, 3 of his demons behind him. Today he was sporting a simple black suit with a red tie; drink in hand.

"It's been a long time since you were able to walk freely. I have a mission for you." He said with a smile on that ignorant face of his. Mission? I blinked watching him; so was this what he captured everyone for? Change them into monsters and then use them in his little war? Oh yes I knew about the war; we all did. Crowley may know how to keep his mouth shut but his little demon pawns did not. They often conversed about the war, Lucifer and the angels while walking the halls. Anyone with heightened hearing could listen in. However was I willing to be another one of his pawns? Hell no but what choice did I have but to go along.

"Mission?" My voice cracked as I gulped clearing my throat. Crowley nodded his head looking back and nodding at his demons who stepped forward into my cell grabbing my arms and dragging me forward in and down the hall.

"Yes; I want you to go and help the Winchester boys." Crowley replied his back to me. Fear ripped through my body as I jerked digging my feet into the ground, the demons behind me halting. Not them; anything but them. The Winchesters killed monsters for a living; what would they do to one just walking up to them. Crowley chuckled finally looking back but at his demons rather than me.

"Boys you are not going to move her if she doesn't want to be moved. Stop trying." He ordered and the demons released me abruptly, letting me drop down onto my ass. Crowley smiled walking up and kneeling in front of me. "I want you to go and help the boys and report back to me whenever you get a chance." He finished watching me.

I gulped; I had never in my life been more scared. Here I was being ordered by the king of hell to go and help monster hunters. "I can't." I whispered looking down. Crowley grabbed my chin forcing my head up making me look him in the eyes.

"Why darling you can. You're the only surviving subject and you can't be detected. As far as they know your human; Silver won't harm you, demon circles won't trap you. Holy water won't burn. You're simply perfect. Powerful and perfect. So what do you say?"

What could I say? If I said no he would kill me; dispose of me as he did all the other failed test subjects. If I said yes then perhaps I could find a way to free myself. Escape his hold. Perhaps If I could convince the Winchesters to help me they won't see that I'm a monster. Maybe they could find out who I was before all of this. Oh I probably forgot to mention this but my human memories are gone. All I can remember is this prison; the tests. Hell Crowley even named me...he named us all. I sighed squaring my shoulders before nodding my head.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: more coming =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i dont own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. All rights belong to there proper owners. Only character i own is Katarina.**

* * *

I had no idea where I was, after I agreed to help Crowley he had his men blind fold me and shove me into the back of a van. Only way I could tell that was by listening to the motor and the doors sliding close behind them. The motor; oh my god. It was too loud, pounding through my head. The noise rattling my brain to a point I was moaning in the back clutching my ears. Then it all went silent before they tossed me out onto the cold cement ground and took off.

Which lead me to my current predicament. Where was I? A shiver ran through my body as I rubbed my arms. The dirty old sundress clung to my skin as the rain started to wash away the filth that had collected on my skin over the years. It felt amazing besides the frigged cold, the rain against my skin. I couldn't remember having felt something so soothing and refreshing. I inhaled deeply as I turned my face towards the sky closing my eyes.

Owls hooted off in the woods, a wolf howl a few miles north. Scents invaded my mind. Pictures forming; deer, rain, gasoline and burnt rubber from past cars. I blinked turning look up and down the road; was there a reason I was placed here of all places? Forest lined the road, it looked old. Cracks and pot holes lining the sides.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered to no one. Speaking even to myself made the loneliness seem less consuming. Hearing my own was comforting; it was probably the one thing that hadn't changed. I sighed running a hand through my hair before turning north and started to walk down the winding road.

Time passed, I don't know how long. No one drove by, nothing changed forest lined both sides. It was comforting as odd as it sounds; from living in that cell. Hearing screams every night; smelling nothing but blood. This was freedom. That's when I heard it a distinct sound of a motor; lights eventually filled the road, blinding me. I growled turning away kept on walking.

"Hey are you okay?" A male's voice yelled out over the roar of a motor as some kind of sports car pulled up beside me. The scent of cigarettes and alcohol pretty much billowing out the window; the stench so over powering I almost had a hard time trying not to gag.

"Yeah I'm fine." I growled trying not to look at the male. My eyes were starting to burn my teeth aching. What the hell was wrong with me? "You sure? Come on baby get in." he suggested the car door opening.

"I said I'm fine!" I snarled spinning facing the guy, his face paled, cigarette falling out of his mouth as his car squealed tires spinning as he slammed on the gas pulling away. My eyes burned pain ripping through my gums. The pain rippling through my body, my bones feeling as if they were on fire as I dropped to my knees a scream ripping my mouth into the night's air.

Lights flooded my vision, a roar of an engine followed by the squeal of tires as I dove from the road into the bushes. Twigs ripped against my skin, snapping against my spin and I rolled down the ditch side before slamming to a stop at the bottom. My vision swam black spots clouding my vision; I felt physically weak. My body ached, my stomach lurched almost painfully begging for food.

"Dean! Down here I think she's hurt!" A deep voice sounded from behind me, the pounding of footsteps as someone slid down the side of the ditch. Car doors slammed off in the distance as I tried to push myself up to my hands and knees. My limbs shaking almost violently as fear once again ripped through my body almost eating away the exhaustion. They found me; this was why the demons put me where they did.

A man then came into view as he broke through the barrier of bushes I had fallen through. He was a large guy both tall and muscular wise. Medium length brown hair that was cut around his chin. He was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and a jacket. Was that...a gun? I gulped as he inched closer obviously being cautious.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispering backing up falling again as my legs gave out. Shit, this was it. I was done for. The man blinked almost confused for a moment before looking down at his hand, his eyes widening before he slowly leaned down hands up and placed the gun on the ground.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered soothingly, and slowly inching closer. Again I flinched slightly, still not trusting him. My back came into contact with a tree and I drew my legs up against my chest protectively. The man paused for a moment before slowly inching closer again.

"Are you hurt? What's your name?" The man, no wait; I knew him or well knew who he was. The man he called dean...So this was sam? I gulped watching him and he kneeled down in front of me, still keeping some distance between us.

"I don't know." I whispered just as someone crashed loudly through the bushes causing me to flinch leaping around the tree as someone broke through the bushes swearing. Another man stood there beside the second one, flashlight in hand. He was slightly shorter than the other man, short cropped hair, strong chin and cheekbones. He was sporting a leather jacket with jeans and a t-shirt.

"Fuck Sammy what the hell is going on?" He swore loudly before shining the flashlight at me and instantly pulling up a gun. I yelped, flinching backwards hiding behind the tree.

"Dean Stop, I think she's hurt. She's terrified."

"Yeah I'm sure she is." Dean replied sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. I didn't care to peak around the tree right now it was the only thing hiding me from them. There was a sigh some movement as Sam slowly moved his way over so he could see me again. He held his hand out a warm smile on his face. "Come on we won't hurt you."

I couldn't hear any movement from the second man. My heart was thundering away in my chest, my head spinning. I probably wouldn't be standing for much longer; what choice did I have. Slowly I inched forward, leaves crunching underneath my bare feet. Dean still had his gun trained on me but he was obviously going to let Sam coax me out. Carefully I reached out, hesitantly taking his hand. Sam smiled slowly closing the distance between us as he looked me over.

"She's hurt Dean go bring the car closer." Sam said looking back, Dean didn't move for a second, the muscles in his face tightening before he growled and spun leaving the way he did. Wait, I was hurt? Where how did I hurt myself. I looked down my arms were decorated with cuts but the big thing was a large red spot on my side. Pain all of a sudden ripped through my body as my head spun.

"I'm bleeding." Fear was clearly evident in my ton as black sports started to swim through my vision. Last thing i was aware of was falling backwards Sam catching me before I hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for tonight folks, dont forget to review and let me know what your thinking =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i dont own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. All rights belong to there proper owners. Only character i own is Katarina.**

* * *

"So what is she?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like her before Dean."

Voices? In my cell? My eyes snapped open my vision blurring a little before coming into focus, seeing a.. man? I couldn't hold back the shriek as I jumped backwards falling off the bed in a tangle of sheets and pillows. Before spinning and crawling away into the closest corner; i was in some odd room, 3 beds were lined up against the one wall, window which was covered by a heavy drape and the normal knickknacks that hotel rooms had.

"Hey it's okay." Sam's voice sounded my right, my head snapped to the side looking at him he was leaning up against the wall I had crawled over to for safety. Dean grumbled off to my left but my eyes were now locked on the man whom had scared me. He was shorter than Sam and Dean, short dark hair and blue eyes. He was sporting a long grey jacket and starring at me with a blank expression.

"Where am I?" Was that seriously my voice? I cleared my throat coughing slightly glancing between the three men keeping me legs drawn up against my chest for safety. Was this where they were going to kill me? Locked away in some hotel room. Sam was once again the one who responded to my question the other two men just watching me with dark expressions. "Where in a hotel room. What's your name?"

My name? I didn't know what my real name was Crowley was the one who named me, why he chose Katarina I didn't know. Maybe it had some kind of meaning to him. Still that name had no meaning to me. "I don't know my name. I don't know who I am. Who is that?" I questioned pointing over at the man wearing the trench coat who was still starring at me.

"That's Castiel. He's a friend of ours." Sam responded stepping forward but stopped when I flinched slightly. Okay so Sam was the safe one; my eyes scanned over to where Dean was leaning. Now that it was light I could see his features more clearly same with Sam. They were huge men and there I was. Tiny. I was screwed.

"What are you?" This was Dean now; his voice was deep and rugged. I glanced over meeting his deadly glare before looking down. I couldn't answer that as I didn't know what I was; even if I did say something they would kill me. "We did every test we know while you were out, nothing had an effect yet your fully healed. What are you?" He once again questioned pushing himself off the wall coming towards me before Sam and Castiel stepped in his way.

"Dean you can't." Castiel began only to be cut off by Sam. "Dean just calm down." Dean growled or well as best as a human could growl and spun stalking back before turning back to the two other men and pointed at me with his gun. "She's a monster! We kill monsters, come on guys this is simple!" he snapped loudly causing me to cringe as the sound pounded through my head.

"Dean I have never before seen a creature like her. She is not a creation of god or of Lucifer. She's the start of a brand new species if anything she needs to be protected." Castiel argued his intense stare now pinned on Dean. Sam who had his back facing me turned slightly looking at Castiel before looking back at me then to his brother before saying. "Dean come on; remember the skinwalker baby. Maybe we can help her and in return she can help us."

Really? They were going to talk about me as if I wasn't in the room? Still something in me told me to keep quiet and just watch the scene unfold. Instinct maybe? Who knew still it was obvious that Crowley had not counted on Castiel being there...or maybe he did. Did he really want the boys to kill me? Was I that much of a threat to him that he would send me off knowing they would see me as a monster.

Dean growled again snapping me out of my thoughts as he spun and stalked towards the door. "If she kills anything, I'm putting a bullet in her head." He argued before stalking out the door, slamming it behind him loudly. Silence filled the room as both the men remaining turned and starred at me for a good few minutes before Castiel came forward stopping in front of me when I flinched backwards pressing into the wall.

"It's okay. I won't harm you. I'm an angel of the lord It goes against everything I know to harm you." He spoke clearly almost as if he wanted me to believe his words. Angels? This ma had no wings, no halo. Then again Crowley didn't have devil wings or horns. I gulped but nodded my head looking between him and Sam who was now taking a seat behind him on the bed I had fallen out of.

"I want to see if I can help you remember anything Okay. Please don't move." Castiel said before pulling his hands up ignoring me flinch slightly and placing it on my forehead. He closed his eyes silence once again filling the room. My head felt off, tingles racing through my scalp as a headache started to pound through my temples. Then it was done as fast as he started; Castiel pulled away frowning before looking up at Sam.

"She was telling the truth she has no memories after 6 years ago. However the past 6 years she's been kidnapped by Crowley. He did some kind of experiments on her, creating her into some kind of super beast. Her memories fade in and out from the torture he put her through however it seems he sent her out to meet with you and Dean." Castiel said standing up and turning to fully face Sam who was now frowning watching me.

"So she's a spy? She would Crowley send her to us?" Sam questioned his hands inching behind his back. I gulped shaking my head back and forth finally finding my voice. "No! I'm not I just wanted to be free again!" Tears spilled from my eyes as fear started to clutch my heart. Was this it? Where they know going to kill me?

"No, she's not a spy. She speaks the truth she agreed to his quest in hopes of escaping his tyranny. I think Crowley fears what he created; perhaps he hoped you would allow Dean to kill the girl thus removing her as his problem. She doesn't know anything about her powers or what she can do." Castiel replied looking from Sam to me then back again. I nodded my head, I don't know why but it was the truth. I wanted freedom and by accepting it meant I could get a taste of that. Sam inhaled his hands pulling back to rest on his knee's while watching me carefully.

"Do you think she can help us kill Crowley?" Sam questioned looking back up to Castiel. He shrugged his shoulders looking back at me before turning back to Sam. "Perhaps she wasn't trained or anything so no one but Crowley really knows what she is capable of. All I know from her memories is that she has no weakness. Crowley made her immune to silver, demon circles, salt and holy water."

Oh thank the lord angels had mind reading powers. At least now he knew I wasn't lying about anything. I looked up between the two before clearing my throat. "Please. I just wanted out. I can help you; I can." Really? I was now begging? If it keeps me alive then why not. Sam sighed and rubbed his temples before standing up and walking over to a table. That's when the scent of food hit me; real food. Not the mush and left over's that Crowley fed us. Sam turned walking over before holding out a burger in his hands; he wasn't within arm's reach perhaps he was trying to coax me from my corner?

Slowly I inched forward my legs shaking slightly before I stood fully. My stomach growling so loudly i was sure they could hear it before I hesitantly reached out taking it from Sam's hand. "Eat; it looks like you haven't had a thing in months." Sam ordered before turning around. I blinked looking down at the food in my hands and nodding me head. I turned walking back to my corner before taking a huge bite from the burger. It was delicious. Within seconds it was gone and Sam was producing another. This went on for a few more rounds before my stomach finally settled down and exhaustion started to pull at me again. Castiel nodded looking over at Sam. "She needs to sleep Sam lets go speak with your brother outside." Sam nodded his head glancing over at me before turning and leaving the room.

I glanced over at the bed; it seemed like an odd concept sleeping in a huge bed when the cot I had previously been sleeping on was more like a dog bed. Slowly I moved forward crawling onto the soft mattress before curling into a ball. I was safe. Within seconds, the darkness once again took me.

* * *

**A/N: Lots more to come. Dont forget to review i like to know what my readers are thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. All rights belong to their proper owners. Only character I own is Katarina.**

* * *

The next time I awoke it was dark outside the clock on the bedside table flashing neon 3:24am. I blinked starring at it for a few moments. I slept for over 4 hours; something I hadn't done in the past 6 years. Living in the cages you were not safe, more than once Crowley's demons often went into the cells looking for some fun. They had tried this with me once after the tests, thinking I would be like the others and too exhausted to fight back...it was then that Crowley took an interest in me. Unlike all the others i bounces right back from the mutations and experiments he tried on me. He claimed that my chromosomes were perfect in allowing mutations. My body wouldn't reject the changes...like most of the others did.

I sighed pulling my legs up to my chest being snapped from my thoughts by a loud snore off to my right. Sam was asleep in the bed beside mine. He was on his back snoring away. Dean was in the bed on the other side of him, his back facing me but his shoulders were tense. Still I could hear his even breathing and steady heartbeat. It was still creepy being able to hear someone's heart beat from across the room. Most of the time I didn't notice how sharp my senses were; Like my own mind was clouding everything trying to reject it then it would break through from time to time.

I breathed in smelling myself for the first time. My own scent causing myself to cringe; I couldn't remember the last time I bathed. Slowly creeping from the bed I padded over to the bathroom and hesitantly pushed the door open. It squeaked slightly but nothing to loud that should rouse a human; oh great now I was thinking I was different. I growled shaking my head at myself as I examined the room. It was a simple bathroom; large bathtub off against the far wall, simple single sink and toilet. There was s small stained glass window off by the tub too small for anyone to slip through to get out... Or in. I paused at the door leaning over peaking through the crack making sure there was no one hiding behind it. I was scared; truth was I was terrified I didn't know how to live in this world. The only way I knew the things I did I couldn't explain. Past memories leaking through?

Slowly I stepped into the room the cold tile against my feet and I walked over to the mirror then froze. The girl starring back at me...I didn't know. I knew it was me but then at the same time I didn't know who she... I was. Wild bright blue eyes looked back at me, Pale complexion without a single flaw and thick black wavy hair. I was reaching out touching the mirror before I knew what I was doing; the girl in the mirror frowning sadly.

"You really don't know who you are, do you?" A voice spoke up from behind me. I spun a snarl ripping from my lips before I slapped my hands over my mouth eyes wide in shock as I starred at Dean who looked unaffected by my odd behavior. I blinked there for a moment, shock and adrenaline pumping through my veins fully waking me up before I gulped and nodded slightly. Dean was leaning up against the doorframe wearing a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, arms crossed against his chest as he examined me.

I cleared my throat. "No, I don't. I don't even know my real name all I know is what Crowley called me." I replied shifting nervously. Dean watched me for a moment before he nodded his head, the movement so small I almost didn't catch it.

"What did he call you?" he questioned, his eyes not once leaving mine. Was he interrogating me?

"Katarina." The name sounded odd to me, I had never said it before or addressed myself by it before now. I had no reason too; but now I didn't know how else I could explain myself or name myself. Dean nodded his head again shifting slightly. "Does that name have any special meaning to Crowley?" He questioned once again not taking his eyes off me.

"Honestly I don't know. I wish I had any answer for that but after his...Experiments." I stopped pausing for a second. I wanted to say torture but then it made it all seem too real. "He avoided me. Only talking to me outside of my cell or sending his pawns in to do his work."

Dean nodded his head going silent for a moment his eyes finally flickering away from me for a moment. "Sounds like Crowley." He replied coolly before leaning backwards. I tensed before I heard the rustle of a bag as he leaned back into the room.

"Sam and I grabbed these for you last night while you were out. You can't walk around wearing that without drawing attention to us and we don't need attention. Understand?"

I blinked looking down at the bag he folding out to me. Was this his way of saying he would give me a chance? Hesitantly and slowly I stepped forward taking the bag from him but watching his body and movements. I knew to him it probably looked like I was scared and timid. Which truth was; I was scared, of him and of myself. "Thank you Dean."

Dean nodded his head still watching me as I dug through the bag. Jeans, T-shirts, some undergarments a jacket and pajamas; Clothing...Not the rag I was currently wearing and had been wearing for the past 6 years. These were not stained by my own blood and bodily fluids. I blinked my eyes burning for a moment before I sucked in a deep breath trying not to break down crying. Why where they being so nice to me?

"You should probably shower. I think there is a pair of pajamas in the bottom of the bag." Dean finished before turning and closing the door behind him leaving me alone in the bathroom once again. I blinked sitting down on the toilet seat, Tears now freely running down my face. Was this what freedom tasted like? I didn't want to go back to Crowley not ever again. I growled my hands fisting the bag as anger overtook the sadness. I wasn't going to complete Crowley's mission and spy on these men for him, if he sent his pawns I would have to kill them.

It took me awhile to learn how to work the shower, probably a lot longer than t would have for a normal person but I was relearning how to do everything again. The hot water burned my skin but I turned it up all the way wanting to burn away the past few years all the grim and blood. I stayed in the water till it ran cold and when I came out there was a towel sitting on the toilet. I blinked I hadn't heard anyone come in? I dried off putting on the clothing. I felt odd, embarrassed...almost normal. I sighed taking a deep breath before opening the door and walking out. Everything was different. Sam was awake again him and Dean were packing up. Castiel the angel? Was standing off to one side watching me again with that intent almost creepy stare of his.

"What's going on?" I questioned looking at the two. Dean was the one who spoke up before Sam. Neither one of them not bothering to look up from their bags they were stuffing clothing into. "We got a lead on a case we were working before we ran into you. We need to head into the next town."

Sam just nodded his head and I blinked confused looking between the three of them. "Case? You mean hunting monsters?"

They all froze, frowning slightly as a tense awkward silence filled the room. Yeah, they were hunting something. A monster like myself. Sam cleared his throat moving away from the bag he was packing an towards me, he smiled and patted me on the shoulder; obviously the more trusting of the three of them. "Don't worry. Castiel is going to be staying with you. We just need to move to a new hotel closer into town while we look into these deaths."

Ah, so the angel was babysitting the monster. How ironic. I nodded my head looking over at Castiel who was watching the boys again. Well this was going to be fun; within an hour they were all packed and standing outside. Castiel had already taking off claiming he had something to look into leaving me alone standing beside the black car that had nearly hit me the night before.

Sam was the first one to walk outside of the office Dean Close behind him. They both looked pleased and smiled as they walked closer to where I was. "Okay Kat hop in." Dean replied walking over to driver's side of the car which I was standing beside. I froze.

"Were leaving in that?" Oh god; the engine was so loud though. It seriously made me feel like my ears were bleeding. Dean look offended for a moment and Looked over at Sam who was watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"That?" Dean questioned looking over at me with a shocked raised eyebrow expression. I shrugged nervous again as I shifted from foot to foot in the new shoes I was now sporting.

"I don't mean like a bad that. It's just...The sound." I mumbled awkwardly fumbling over my words not sure if I was making any sense at all. "It's really loud and hurts my ears."

Sam snapped his fingers his eyes glowing slightly with excitement. "Heightened hearing, she has heightened senses Dean. That explains last night." He replied finally connecting the dots. Last night? Oh when the sounds of the engines had me freaking out. Dean nodded his head looking over at me before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Get in or walk." He said before sliding into the front seat. Sam rolled his eyes before opening his door and sliding in. I choice to ride still I couldn't stop the feeling that we were walking into something bad...really bad.

* * *

**A/N: Lots more to come. Don't forget to review I like to know what my readers are thinking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. All rights belong to their proper owners. Only character I own is Katarina.  
**

* * *

**Second: I'm back! My work is now allowing fanfiction on our work computers so i can finally post more for my stories =D**

_Last time: "Get in or walk." He said before sliding into the front seat. Sam rolled his eyes before opening his door and sliding in. I choice to ride still I couldn't stop the feeling that we were walking into something bad...really bad._

* * *

To say that the drive was hell was an understatement. The loud engine motor was killing my ears and my head after awhile i was forced to bury my head underneath some pillows that were shoved behind the seats. The pillows muffled the sound enough for me to just lay there on the back seat and not have a pounding headache. Sam and Dean glanced back every now and then, there expressions varying between annouyance and worry.

However they were silent, Dean had turned on the radio. thankfully not cranking it up so that was the only thing we could hear. To them it must have seemed quiet to me it was fairly loud not ear bleeding but loud. I just stayed there laying down against the cool leather. Watching tree's and objects fly past the window, clouds decorating the sky. It was odd being free. I still felt like i needed to seek permission before doing anything, perhaps that feeling would fade.

"Turn right next exit." Sam instructed to Dean, looking at the map down in his hands. What where the hunting? i gulped almost feeling bad for wondering; i was a monster myself. Why should i be safe while others got hunted and murdered. True i didn't really know what kind of monster i was. My rages in my cell had always left me with memory blocks. All i remembered was the pain that had ripped through my body; as if every pore, every bone was on fire. The pain made me black out and when i awoke more than half the time i found my dress discarded and objects around me destroyed.

I did remember the tests Crowley did to find out what my weaknesses were...or in my case weren't. Crowley had tried to burn me, stab me, poison me. My body healed too fast and poison didnt seem to work. Silver had no effect on me, nor did the holy water. I could drink it fine where as the demon spawns would burn as if it was acid. He had shot me witha hand gun; sure it pierced my flesh but my body healed the wound within twenty minutes and forced the bullet out.

I guess i wasn't purley indestrucable, if they cut my head off I would die. Bullet to the brain. Wait, i growled shaking my head. The music hiding the sound. Why was I thinking about things that could kill me. Focus; Kat. Focus.

The car turned to the right as i saw buildings start to fly past the window. Slowley i inched up peaking out the window. It was a little town; people weremilling around normally as Dean turned off to the side of what i was guessing was the main street.

"Where is the school." Dean questioned looking over at Sam in the passenger seat. He scanned the map on his lap for a moment before pointing off to the north west.

"Go up 5th street and its about 15 minutes down the road." he replied. Dean swore punching the stearing wheel slightly.

"why is that bad?" I found myself asking releasing the pillows now that the engine had been shut off. My curiosity was getting the best of me and i immedatley bit my tougne seeing the look Dean shot me. Thankfully Sam came into the rescue; either not seeing Deans look or not caring.

"Its right in town. Meaning if anything goes wrong; we have to worry about the public."

"Oh-" I squeeled jumping as a body appeared beside me, throwing myself as far away as i could. Dean swore and Sam only chuckled.

"Cas!" Dean snarled turning in the drivers seat. "How many times do i have to ask you not to just pop in. Gives us a little warning man!"

Castiel looked confused before a moment before realization dawned in his eyes and he then glanced over at me. "Sorry Dean, but there are no Inns or hotels in this town like you wanted. Closest one is a few miles east in the next town."

Dean swore again, turning back so he was facing forward. Did this mean i was stuck with them for this hunt? Fear started to well up in my stomach but something else started to flood through me; anticapation? I wanted to hunt? I shoved down the feel, feeling disgusted and ashamed with myself.

"the girl and myself can always wait outside by the car while you hunt the wolf?"

Wolf?! I looked back at Castiel for the first time just watching him. Werewolf DNA was a huge part of Crowleys mutations, he needed something from it; what i did't know exactly. I knew the genes were selective on who they worked with but Crowley had been testing on werewolves, Vampires, skinwalkers and demons. He called them the "major races" where as he considered witches, ghosts and spirits as "lesser beings".

I never could find out exactly what Crowley was trying to create. He kept those ideas locked away not even his gossiping spawns knew what he was in the end trying to create by this. Still maybe tonight i could get some answers, even if i was sitting out. I couldnt shake off this bad feeling; it was like spiders crawling up your spine.

Sam was the one who spoke up first. "Thats probably for the best, you can keep the area clear of pedestrians and just in case if this monster gets out Cas can be our back up."

Oh yeah and i would just sit there like a good little girl...Wait; where did that come from. I just sat back listening to the three of them try and make up there minds finally they decided on a course fo action and we then set forward to find some food.

The rest of the day blurred by, we went out and grabbed some drive through food which tasted better than heaven itself and we then went out to the school. The guys wanted to scope out the area and watch the school so that left me time to nap in the back seat. The school they were looking was an old abandoned building, partially bordered up and destroyed. Tree's, bushed and vines were taking over turning the ruins into a beautiful piece of nature. Dean had parked off to the south end of the school so that it was still in sight but so that the car was hidden. When the guys left i had opened all the windows and just slept there enjoying the afternoon sun and scent of the forest.

I woke to someone gently shaking my shoulders. "Hey Kat?" Sam questioned. I grumbled a reply sitting up and yawning. It was dark now; stars in the sky; Sam had a flashlight in his hands. Dean was standing off behind him with Cas, both mumbling in low voices that i couldnt even make out.

"whats going on?"

"He's here. You need to stay out here with Cas okay? Don't come into the school." Sam ordered and of boy was it an order. I wanted to snap; growl and hit him. The violence i felt was shocking so i only nodded my head looking down submisivley.

"Okay, I'll stay out here."

Sam smiled and ruffeled my hair, an affectionate gesture i wasn't use too. A memroy flashed through my head, an older brother, a face i couldnt see ruffeling my hair with a smile on his was that?

Sam turned walking back to Dean who parted from Castiel and the two set off. Cas walked over leaning against the car door and looked down at me. "Do not fear for them; they know what they are doing."

I sure hoped so.

Hours passed by with no sign of light, no sounds. Hell even the wild life seemed to to scared into silence. I felt off as well, a restlessness had started to fill my mind, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, my eyes were burning again, my hands and jaw aching with a pressure. What was going on. Where we being watched, Castiel seemed oblivous, just watching the school with that never ending stare.

"Cas?"

He looked down, his face passive, arms by his side; he hasnt moved in hours just watching the school. Was this normal for angels? "Do you feel off at all...or smell that?"

I stopped face raised into the wind; what was that scent? it was..different yet familuar? almost like a metallic rusting scent with the undertones of someone...I closed my eyes trying to focus...It was sams scent.

"what are you hearing?" Castiel asked, more than likley sending my mood changing. I had to go into the school. there was no debating it, it was almost as if something inside of was being pulled.

"there in trouble." I jumped out of the car only managing to take a few steps before Cas grabbed my arms. "No you stay here, Dean said fi anything were to happen you were not to enter the building." His grip on my arm was like stone, he was powerful i would give him that. Crowleys words from ebfore filled my head 'boys you cant move her if she doesnt want to be moved.'

I turned and growled, my eyes once again burning as I locked them on Castiel. He stopped, his eyes narrowing in confusion before he quickly released me and dissappeared. I turned and spun, running off at the building and throwing myself at one of bordered up windows and catching the ledge. Bracing myself on the windows frame i kicked in, the wooden barrier snapping like paper under my feet as i swung myself into the building.

Dust, rot and decay filled my mind, the scents so strong i had to switch and breath through my mouth. The scent of death was everywhere, covering everything. This was a den; a monsters den. My pain in my hands and jaw got worse as i glanced down, yelping out in surprise. My hands were contorting, long massive claws tiped my hands. I gulped but spun as a shout echoed down the halls followed by a gunshot.

I ran, my shoes barley making a noise against the floors. Fear and adrenaline pumped through my body. Excitment filling my mind. Something deep within me was craving this, craving a battle. i turned slamming my shoulder into the doors that burst open and nearly vomited at the scene. Bodies littered the floor, blood, entrails and bones. in the middle stood a monster humanoid in shapes, he had Dean up in the air by this throat, Sam was slumped down against a wall, blood dripping from his forehad.

I growled, the sound dark and deadly. It echoed off the walls as the what i could only assume as the werewolf before me turned and snarled back. Tossing Dean to the side as if he was nothing but a toy. Confusion and then rage passed through this creatures eyes; they were a dark golden, fangs slipped out over top of his lips hair covering its arms and chest. I couldnt tell if it was a male or female; i could hear its heart rate pick up though as it watched me.

Then it attacked.

* * *

Reveiw more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. All rights belong to their proper owners. Only character I own is Katarina.**

**So another slow day at work; which means another chapter. I pretty much write whenever i can at work so chapters may either be very short is its a busy day or very long if its a slow day. enjoy and dont forget to reveiw.**

* * *

_Last time: I growled, the sound dark and deadly. It echoed off the walls as the what i could only assume as the werewolf before me turned and snarled back. Tossing Dean to the side as if he was nothing but a toy. Confusion and then rage passed through this creatures eyes; they were a dark golden, fangs slipped out over top of his lips hair covering its arms and chest. I couldnt tell if it was a male or female; i could hear its heart rate pick up though as it watched me. Then it attacked._

* * *

I wasn't sure what had happened at first. One second this...beast was infront of me and next thing i knew i was being flung back, my head ripping to the side. Heat flooded my face as liquid heat poured down my throat and onto my chest. The scent of my own blood flooding my senses.

I hit the wall behind me with a hard thud, the wind escaping my lungs as the monster was on top of me again, claws slashing down as i kicked up with as much force as i could. The beast flew off me across the room landing with a sickening crash on the other side of the gym. I gasped, shocked filling my body. How had i done that?

"Kat! He's an alpha." Dean shouted at me as he was checking Sam over who was still unconcious. Realization dawned in me as i watched the beast infront of me stand up again; i knew who he was. I had never seen him before but i knew of him. He was a key part in Crowleys experiements however he had escaped. Crowley had captured him somehow, brought him in and was able to extract samples before he escaped.

Crowley had wanted certain aspects of the werewolves, there power and animalistic drive. His main goal however was the transformation; he wanted his weapons as he sometimes referred to us to be able to appear human one second and be a monster the next.

So this was what he had escaped too? I growled pushing myself up from rubble, my hands were aching again. the desire to sink my claws into him was enough to drive me crazy. I wanted him to bleed. The alpha growled again, shaking dust and rot off of his body, i matched it my eyes burning again. I heard someone gasp off to my right but i ignored it; all my focus on the alpha infront of me.

intimidate him. That little voice said. Your the powerful one here. He needs to submit or die.

He was hesitating, the alpha. His body was tense as if he was prepared to spring but his eyes were wide, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the air around him. Why was he hesitating? He lunged then, his legs giving him away as he tensed, we met in the middle as he snapepd for me face as i flipped him turning him over. My back cracked, agony ripping through my body as i doubled over. Fire flooding through every vein, every pour. The sound of snapping bones filled the air around us, a scream filling the air.

My own scream? why was i screaming? My body contorted, my bones burning as they snapped and shattered before reforming. everything seemed to blur as my eyes watered and the pain faded into something else. exhilartion and adrenaline. I growled; the sound dark and deadly, unlike anything that i had ever heard before. Something attacked my back, claws ripping into my thick fur but doing no damage.

"This is the beast Crowley created." I heard Castiel say off to my right where the boys were. I blinked looking over, everything appeared different, they were sharper, clearer.

"He created a new bred of werewolf if you would. Healing and immortailty taken from a vampire. transformation, power and an altered appearance of a werewolf and Powers of a demon. She cant be stopped Dean." Castiel finished glancing down at the two men. Dean was starring at me wide eyed and sam was still out of it, his head slumped forward but i could hear his heart hammering strong on his chest.

**A/N: Try picturing the werewolf from Van Hellsing. Only with a tail. She pretty much appears as a werewolf but has a lot of other powers and abilities from the other races. Dont want to give out too much =P**

A roar of fury filled the air behind me, the alpha furious with being ignored. I growled reaching back grabbing the man by the throat, fear flooded my senses as i drank the scent in closing my eyes before slamming the monster back into the wall, his throat crushing under my head, eyes bulging out in surprise and horror. I shifted letting him slump to the floor, horror and dread flooding through me.

What had i just done? I was a monster, a disgusting, killing monster. A whine escaped from my throat as i backed up away from the three men. pain flooded my head again, this time faded through, not as sharp and i felt myself shifting back. My bones once again snapping but receding. Next thing i knew i was human again, curled up in a ball; naked on the floor.

I heard footsteps, fear causing my heart hammer heavily against my ribs. This was it, in a second there would be a gun against my head and Dean would be pulling the trigger. Only it never came, a heavy jacket was put ontop of me; leather and Deans scent flooding my senses as i blinked up. Dean was kneeled there, his face unreadable. He reached out gently touching my cheek, "Its almost healed." He mumbled before looking at me; not his normal cold glance but really looked at me.

"Thank you." He whispered, probably only wanting me to hear it. I just nodded my head, not really sure why he was helping me. I was a monster, something he had never seen before and could potentionally turn one day. I was a danger and should be put down. These men were hunters, they killed monster like me; so why was i still l alive?

He didnt wait for an answer and walked back to where Sam was finally waking up, he lashed out for a moment; disorientated. Before Dean and Castiel calmed him down enough to move. I was starving. my stomach was making painful leaps, begging for food. carefully manuvering Deans jacket and zipping it up, i was able to cover myself fully. The jacket was like a dress, coming down to about my mid thighs. Carefull i traced the claw marks on my face, feeling the raised skin. Already scabs and pretty much healed.

I glanced up at Castiel who was helping support Sam as the three of them passed me and down the hallway to the entrance to the building. So he knew all along, perhaps when he read my mind he knew everything that I did, who knows maybe even more...He was an angel after all. Perhaps he would have the answers i was seeking. I sighed and stood my legs feel very shaky and weak. In fact my entire body felt weak, drained. Yet my mind was alive and jumping as if it was on a caffinated suger high.

Using the walls as balance i started moving, after about five minutes i nearly jumped out of my as a hand came around my waist and i was hoisted up off my feet. A small squeek escaping my parted lips as Deans scent crashed around me. I gulped my face heating up as i looked up questioningly. He kept his face stoic, eyes scanning the hallway as we walked in silence for a little bit. "we need to get out of here, That was a lot louder than i was expecting." He replied maybe trying to attempt at some kind of conversation.

I just nodded my head, toying the jacket fully aware that his warm hand was touching my bare skin. "Thank you Dean. For the jacket."

he just shrugged his shoulders, seeming not to mind. "It's okay. We will have to get you a few pairs of clothing. With that...shift. You'll go through them a lot."

I gulped again, almost dreading where this conversation was going but i had to ask. i needed to know. "why haven't you killed me yet?"

Dean didnt answer for a moment but he did stop walking. We stood just inside of the exit, i could hear the Impala's motor off in the distance. "At first i wanted to. However you saved us and is Castiel is right. Crowley wanted you dead; which is why he sent you too us. Your valuable and once you learn to control these powers of yours. You'll be a deadly warrior."

He started walking again and i could help but frown. So i had traded one capture who wanted to use me as a weapon for another one? Sure with the winchesters i was free, i wasnt trapped in a cage and treated like an animal. being fed scraps ofmeat that had gone bad. Yet it seemed the only reason why they hadn't killed me yet was because Dean wanted me as a tool in this war. To tip it all in his favor; it raise some other questions though. What was Crowley so scared about?

Food was produced when we got to the Impala, nothing huge or fancy it was just a few cold burgers. Wasn't enough to fill me right up but it stopped the aching cramps i was getting through my abdomen. The guys gave me some privacy as i changed into my pajamas using the woods as cover and shortley after that, we were off and back on the road. Dean and Sam were both worried that someone might have heard something so they wanted to put as much space between them and the old school as possible. What i was not expecting through was for the to set it on fire, when i had emerged back from the forest after putting my pajamas on. I had found Sam and Dean pouring Gasoline on the walls and windows before lighting a match and setting the building ablaze.

I couldnt understand the reasoning behind this at first but Sam had sat me down and walked me through it. With all the bodies in there and even the body of the alpha, if someone accidently stumbled in or across the place it would hit news world wide. This way the fire covered everything and would eliminate everything. Finger prints, bodies, blood it would all be ash and unreconizable. Worst thing they might find is some bones but by the time that happened they probably wouldnt be able to take it much farther than; Bodies found in burnt down school.

Castiel had magically dissappeared again, so i made a mental note to talk to him next time i could and see if he knew something i didn't. I needed answers and nor Crowley or the Winchesters could answer them; maybe he could. Shortley after we left i had found myself curling up on the back seat under an old blanket and my mind finally allowed me to drift off into a somewhat comforatble sleep. The loud roar of the motor clouding out everything.

* * *

The next day wasn't exactly great. When i woke up we were parked beside a corn feild and bothof the men were snoring up in the front seat, there chairs reclining back slightly but not as far as they could have been. They both obviously wanted to leave some room for me. I just ended up laying there for awhile, listening to the birds. It was still early maybe about six or seven in the morning. The moment was surreal.

It seemed familuar in a sense as well, almost as ifi use to always listen to the birds. Yet i couldnt remember a time when i actually did just that. I still had no real memories of my life before being kidnapped and who knew maybe one day i would get all those memories back...but then what? Eventually i drifted off to sleep again, a light nap only waking up when the guys started to rouse and we started driving again to the next town. Castiel appeared again; popping in beside me giving me and every one else in the car a heart attack. This must be a daily occurance; Dean growled and spat some insults and Sam just chuckled and shook his head.

I tried to get some information out of Castiel asking him if he could help me or answer some question but he just watched me for a moment before completly ignoring my question and started asking about demons.

"Demons have the ability to control peoples minds and bodies." He began completly ignoring my question. "Your by far more powerful than any demon i have seen. You may be more powerful than Crowley if your able to train and control your powers and learn to use them."

"Cas are you saying, she can do that mind control thing and pint hem again walls?" Dean questioned glancing back in the Mirror. Sam has turned in his seat so that he was looking at me and could still see Cas.

Castiel nodded his head, his face still remaining stoic. "Not just that; I believe she may be able to even control angels and maybe even god. If she was around when the horseman were here. She may even rivial them if not be stronger. Crowley did an amazing job."

I wanted to growl and snap, amazing? he called this amazing? I was a freak a monster. If what he was saying could be true; then i could explode and kill everyone aroun me who was within a blast radiance. Plus all those poor girls.

"Kat?" Sam questioned snapping me from my thoughts. I blinked looking around all fo them were looking at me, even Dean was glancing back in the mirror.

"Sorry; i was off in my own world what was it?"

Sam cleared his throat and Castiel just looked at me as if he didnt understand the saying.

"Castiel wanted to know is there were any others?"

oh shit. If what Castiel said was true then... "There was only one other who survived the experiments. I dont know who he was, but there were hundreds of girls and men who died. wrong mixtures of DNA or something like that. Myself and only one other survived. I dont know what ever happened to him but i can only persume that he's still back at that compound they had be trapped in."

Silence filled the car, dark and tense. If i ha this much power that meant this other being did as well. Hell i even killed an Alpha as if it was nothing but a fly; if this guy had ever agreed to help Crowley without question then he would have all the proper training. Where as i was trapped learning everything on my own.

"We need to go back and free that boy." Castiel said. The other two were in agreement. It seemed as if I was going home.

* * *

**A/N: So here is a new chapter for you guys. Its a kinda of slow day here at work so unless they send me home i may be posting another chapter later on after my lunch. I hope your enjoying the story so far and thanks for those who have reveiwed. More to come and enjoy!**


End file.
